


Shirabu: The Teenage Witch

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are familiars, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch au, Shirabu is a witch, Ushiten are Shirabu's adopted fathers, Witch - Freeform, don't need to have watched the original to enjoy, original Sabrina au, sitcom feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “You’re a witch,” Ushijima says, taking another sip of his breakfast shake.Shirabu rolls his eyes. “Ha-ha, nice going Dad."





	1. You're a Witch, Shirabu

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of the original Sabrina show, not the Netflix one. Shirabu is Sabrina, and Harvey will be introduced next chapter! Enjoy and please leave kudos and comments! I want to thank everyone on the writer's server who discussed this au with me, I really appreciate your help!!!

Ushijima usually is not restless, but ever since 9 o’clock that evening, he’s been shifty. He can’t concentrate on Tendou’s _Weekly Shonen Jump_ , not even his favorite ads, and he only grew more restless when Shirabu went up to bed.

“It’s his birthday tomorrow,” Ushijima comments to Tendou.

“Yep!” is the cheery reply. “I get to make my favorite comment, ‘May the fourth be with you!’ Ah, I love Kenjirou’s rolling eyes. Makes my day.”

Ushijima spares a glance out of the corner of his eye. “It’s Kenjirou’s sixteenth birthday, Satori,” he reminds.

“Yep!” once again.

“That means it’s finally time to tell him the truth.”

“Well, yeah,” Tendou says, not in the least bit troubled. Ushijima notes he usually isn’t troubled, and goes with the flow of things. He personally has a hard time with that and wonders how Tendou manages. “That’s why we picked out a nice cauldron for him,” Tendou says. “And that enchanted volleyball that he can practice with!”

Ushijima sets down the manga, not before bookmarking his page. “Kenjirou’s world is about to change. To think we really kept this from him for sixteen years.”

Tendou’s face turns serious. “Wakatoshi, you know it was for the best. With his parent situation, telling him when we took him in would’ve made things so much worse for him. He wouldn’t have been able to control his powers and that could’ve made things harder for him down the road when properly learning magic.”

“I know,” Ushijima says. “We made this decision after long thinking and many discussions, but it still feels wrong, even though it was the right choice. There’s no turning back now, he has to know tomorrow.”

“Actually, it’s today,” Tendou corrects. He turns on his phone’s home screen, 12:05 glowing on top of his screensaver, a photo of the little trio holding their family pets, a bearded dragon and cat.

Ushijima’s mind eases at the reveal of the date. At least know they will finally tell the truth to Shirabu, even though it’ll be later in the morning. “You know what that means.”

“Let’s see if our little boy is ready,” Tendou says, grinning widely. “We’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.”

“We have,” Ushijima agrees, sharing a small smile with him. He stands and offers Tendou a hand, who accepts and gets off the couch. They head upstairs, making sure to be quiet as they go down the hallway to Shirabu’s room. One turn of the knob reveals a peacefully sleeping Shirabu, floating around two meters above his bed.

“Right on schedule,” Ushijima says, fondness seeping out in his tone and gaze.

“He looks so cute~!” Tendou remarks, clapping his hands together. “I’d take a picture but it’ll wake him. We should let him sleep. He’ll need all the energy he can get for tomorrow.”

“Good luck, Kenjirou. You’ll need it.” Ushijima smiles at Shirabu’s floating figure one more time before softly closing the door.

~~

Shirabu awakens to a blaring alarm clock and a furry body on his face.

“Good morning, Oikawa,” he grumbles, lifting the cat off him and placing him on one of his pillows. “Didn’t we get you a new cat bed and put it right by Iwaizumi’s cage?”

Oikawa gives the cat version of a glare. Unbothered, Shirabu pushes off the covers and slides out of bed, starting his normal morning routine. He takes a shower, blow-dries his hair and combing his bangs so they’re perfectly neat, slip on the outfit he had laying out from last night (thank goodness his school doesn't require uniforms), and review the notes from the summer reading. He finishes up listing the characters and their roles when a loud shout comes from downstairs.

“Kenjirou~! Breakfast is ready!” one of his adopted fathers, Tendou, calls from the kitchen.

Oikawa darts out of the room, nearly flying at the announcement of food. Shirabu snorts.  _ A flying cat. That’d be a sight. _

“Happy birthday!” Ushijima and Tendou recite together, Ushijima’s voice softer than Tendou’s.

Tendou places Shirabu’s plate in his usual spot, beside two wrapped gifts, both wrapped in shiny purple paper. Since the gifts are wrapped neatly, Shirabu concludes Tendou wrapped them. Ushijima is a talented man with many great accomplishments, and one of them will never be wrapping presents.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Shirabu says as he sits down, placing his book bag beside his feet.

“It’s your birthday!” Tendou insists, propping a hand on a hip. The other hand holds a spatula. “And your sweet sixteen, of course we got you something!”

“Open the top box first,” Ushijima suggests, already sitting down and sipping his morning shake.

Shirabu tears off the wrapping paper, trying not to make a mess. “Whoa, a new volleyball? Thanks, I’ve been wanting a new one to practice with at home.”

Tendou gives an overdramatic wink to Ushijima, who merely chuckles.

“It’s no ordinary volleyball either,” Tendou continues.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Shirabu runs his fingers over the smooth material. “It’s purple and white, you and Dad’s old school colors.”

“I picked out the colors,” Ushijima pipes up, proud.

“That he did.” Tendou taps the second gift. “Don’t let it go to waste! Open it up~”

Shirabu places the volleyball beside the still wrapped box. Is it his imagination or is Oikawa trying to play with it? He pushes aside that strange thought (really, first flying, and now playing volleyball?) to open the last gift.

“Why did you get me a cauldron?” Shirabu curiously asks, glancing up at his dads.

“You’ll need it,” Ushijima replies. Shirabu waits a minute, but Ushijima doesn't elaborate.

“For what?” he inquires, cutting his waffles. He pours more syrup on top prior to taking a bite. “Chemistry? A little old school, and normally schools provide all the equipment necessary.”

Tendou grabs a chair and sits backwards, chest against the back. “Kenjirou, we have something to tell you.”

“Seriousness does not suit you,” Shirabu decides, stuffing another bite of waffle.

“You’re a witch,” Ushijima says, taking another sip of his breakfast shake.

Shirabu rolls his eyes. He knows Tendou loves pranks, but this is a failed one. Not too original, either. “Ha-ha, nice going Dad, you even got Dad,” he says with a nod of chin to Ushijima, “In on it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be late to school unless I leave now. Don’t want to be known as the tardy kid.”

“Your first day of high school on your birthday, quite a big day,” Ushijima says, lips turning upwards in a soft smile. “Have fun and make friends. We’ll discuss your magic when you come back home this afternoon.”

“Remember to check out the volleyball team!” Tendou reminds, waving his spatula. “I think I heard their setter graduated, so you might be a starter!”

“I’ll check it out,” Shirabu promises, throwing on his backpack and picking up his new volleyball. Maybe it’ll bring him luck at practice, though he doesn't really believe in luck. Can’t hurt, right?

Oikawa is over in the corner, trying to play with Iwaizumi, who wants to eat his breakfast in peace. “Another regular morning, huh guys?” Shirabu pets them both, scratching both their ears. “At least you don’t have parents trying to convince you of magic,” he says under his breath.

“Glad we don’t have to speak quiet anymore,” Oikawa says, stretching out lazily. He grooms his right paw, tail swishing sassily. “And you better get used to it, witch!”

Shirabu freezes. He slowly backs up. “Excuse me?” he demands. “What did you say?”

“You heard him,” Iwaizumi responds, continuing his breakfast. “You’re a witch.”

“Dad, Dad, the animals are talking!” Shirabu screeches. “What the hell is going on?”

Both fathers stay inside the kitchen, unbothered. “Watch your profanity,” Ushijima mildly comments. Tendou cackles at the fact his husband doesn’t even know he referenced a Vine.

“We told you about magic,” Tendou calls out through the kitchen door. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are our familiars, except they can’t change back into humans whenever they want because someone tried to take over the world.”

Shirabu blinks once. Then two more times to help process what he heard. “Excuse me, but what?”

Iwaizumi grumbles. “I get punished for your dumbness,” he says bitterly. “I only tried to keep you safe but still, I’m sentenced to being a lizard.”

“At least they let you become any animal you wanted!” Oikawa whines. “They didn’t give me a chance.”

“Because you tried to take over the world!” Iwaizumi growls. “Now leave me alone and let me finish my breakfast. The  _ Godzilla _ marathon is starting soon and I’m not missing the beginning because you’re having another pity party. I RSVPed no!”

“You’re so rude, Iwa-chan! No wonder you never got a girlfriend when we were human.”

Shirabu stares at the two animals. “Did I get a concussion?” he wonders. Household pets definitely do  _ not  _ talk. Perhaps that pizza last night had bad pepperoni. “I’m talking to a damn cat and lizard, and they’re talking back.”

“Kenjirou dear, close your mouth or you’ll get a case of bats!”

“What the fuck?” Shirabu tears himself away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “Bats?”

“Instead of flies,” Tendou says like it’s obvious. “The witch phase is bats, not flies.”

“…Right. Of course. Yeah, I’m going to head to school and hope it’s normal.” Shirabu mentally clears his head, nope, not at all humoring the idea of him being a witch. What’s next? He’s an anime character?

“Try not to point your pointer figure,” Ushijima suggests.

“And may the fourth be with you!” Tendou cackles.

Shirabu groans. Naturally Tendou had to throw in that old one-liner in addition to the prank. “My parents are so weird,” he mutters. “And even my pets.”

He checks to make sure he has all his supplies for school and volleyball before heading out. As the door shuts, Oikawa looks to Iwaizumi. “Do you think he was talking about us?”

~~

The first day of school goes well enough for Shirabu. While the idea of him being a witch is still absurd, out of paranoia he doesn’t use his pointer finger for, well, pointing.

Classes 4 and 5 share a lunch period as well as elective classes like cooking, which gives Shirabu the perfect chance to meet a new friend, Kawanishi Taichi. He’s tall, constantly appears bored out of his mind, and quite witty. Perfect for Shirabu. They chat at lunch, complaining about the boring summer work and Shirabu is happy to hear Taichi intends to try out for volleyball as well. They partner together at lunch and their cookies nearly burn, but don’t, which Shirabu calls a successful run. 

Before the period ends, they exchange numbers and Shirabu is looking even more forward to volleyball practice. He has a new friend, they’ll both be on the team together, this day is looking up! Especially after that dumb witch story prank his parents tried to fool him with- really, why not try something believable?

When the last class of the day ends, Shirabu gets out his club form. Taichi leans against the lockets, whistling some vague tune.

“Ready?” Taichi asks, hands dipping into his pockets as he pushes himself off the lockers.

“Yeah, let’s try and beat the other first years,” Shirabu says, leaning slightly into Taichi as a few rowdy students race down the hallway, eager to feel the sun again and escape the boring classes.

“What position are you?” Shirabu probes as they make their way to the gym reserved for the men’s volleyball club. They pass a few other students making their way to their respective clubs.

“Middle blocker,” Taichi replies, adjusting his book bag strap on his shoulder. “Least amount of work. Height helps too. What about you?”

“I’m a setter,” Shirabu says. He always found it funny that even with his dads being respectively a wing spiker and middle blocker, he goes for one of the remaining positions. One reason he became a setter is that at a young age, watching his professional athlete father spike made him determined to do whatever it takes to give his father the perfect toss. Though he won’t admit it to Ushijima, that’s still his goal.

Shirabu has never believed much in ‘good luck’ so much as hard work and preparation, but perhaps his birthday volleyball will give him luck. He and Taichi quickly change into the gym uniforms. 

“Welcome to the men’s volleyball club!” the captain, an average-height third year with sandy hair in a messy do. “We’re excited to have you here. Our manager is a first year too, Namestu Mai.” 

A girl with a side ponytail looks up from checking the air pressure on the volleyballs. She smiles lightly and waves hello. Shirabu recognizes her from two rows down from his seat in class four. “She’ll be helping us a lot, so don’t get on her bad side. She’s my cousin and will not hesitate to call you out.” The third years chuckle; Shirabu assumes they’ve already meet Nametsu and under how true this is. I’m Nametsu Kaito, you can call me Kaito.” He claps his hands. “Since the coach is not here today, me and your vice captain Watanabe, will be looking over the forms and seeing what positions you are. One first year won’t be here till tomorrow, but he’s a wing spiker. Let’s see what the rest of you guys are.” He hands Nametsu a list of stretches to call out for the first years joining as well as the rest of the team.

Nametsu leads the team in warmups, a few laps around the gym and lists stretches. Once finished, Kaito heads over to Shirabu. “Our setter graduated last year,” he tells him. “And lucky for you, you’re the only setter who applied.”

“Does that mean I’m a starter?” Shirabu asks in a hopeful tone, despite trying not to get his hopes up. When Tendou told him the news of the graduating setter, he knew he wouldn’t become a regular unless he’s good. But having the chance to prove it without an older setter taking the role makes him excited.

“Unless you fuck up,” Kaito responds with a laugh. “No one else here is a setter, so as long as you play well, you have nothing to worry about.” He heads off to the other first years to discuss their positions.

“Whoa!” a perky voice screeches in his ear. “You’re already a regular! That’s so cool!” Shirabu looks over his shoulder and spots a jumping redhead.  _ A shorter version of Dad, _ he muses.  _ And somehow more energetic. They both even have red hair. _

“I’m Hinata!” the jumping guy exclaims, holding out a hand. “I’m a middle blocker!”

“Short for a middle blocker,” Shirabu blurts out without thinking. Usually he’s tactful, but it slipped out.

“I may not always stop the ball, but I slow it down!” Hinata insists. “And I’m not short! I saw the coach earlier today, and he’s shorter than me!”

“And if you’re smart, you won’t comment on it,” Kaito warns, overhearing the two. “That goes for the principal as well. Neither are merciful when it comes to height.”

Hinata salutes as Kaito goes off to discuss positions with Taichi, still appearing bored as ever.

“What’s your name?” Hinata asks.

“Shirabu Kenjirou. You’re quite excited to be here,” he notes.

“Of course! It wasn’t until I moved during middle school that I went to a school with an actual volleyball club! And now I get to be in a high school club! You’re gonna be the setter for the team!”

“If I’m good enough,” Shirabu says. And considering he won a ‘best setter’ award in middle school, twice no less, he thinks he’s pretty good. Part of it is playing with Ushijima’s old teammates; he’s been really appreciative of all those practices.

“You’re the only setter here!” Hinata pipes up. “And like, who knows who else can set well? Hey, will you toss to me a lot?”

“If you can hit them well,” Shirabu says. “I haven’t seen you play and frankly, you haven’t seen me either. How do you know I’m good?”

“I don’t,” Hinata says. “But all that time without a setter, or even a club, made me happy to be on a real team. Getting a setter to actually toss to me is really important to me.”

Shirabu totally does not smile at this puppy of a kid. “We’ll see how it goes,” he says.

Kaito claps his hands for attention, announcing that they’ll wait for a practice match with the whole team when the coach comes arrives for morning practice tomorrow. “Until then, we need two groups. One group will practice receives with a partner and the other practice serving. We’ll do that for a while and then switch.”

Shirabu would ask Taichi to be his partner but with Hinata looking at him with those big brown eyes? Well, Shirabu sighs. “I’m not setting for you until captain tells us to practice setting.” No way is he going to disobey the captain's orders, much less on the first day.

“But later?” Hinata prods, eyes glittering. “You will, right?”

“Fine,” Shirabu says and holds back a smile at how happy Hinata looks.  _ Not as annoying as I thought he’d be. For now, anyway.  _ “I’ll get us a ball.” Shirabu jogs to the wall, bending down to open his gym bag.

“What are you doing?” Taichi asks, grabbing a water bottle and squeezing it to spurt water in his mouth instead of sipping like a normal person.

“Ah, my dads gave me a volleyball for my birthday, and I wanted to test it out,” Shirabu answers, tucking the ball under his arm awkwardly as he zips back his gym bag.

“It’s my luck I’m paired up with Komi,” Taichi says. “The fucking libero. Man, I hate receives.” Taichi heads over his partner, who already secured a ball.

“Whoa, that’s a nice volleyball!” Hinata compliments. “I get to practice with a brand new volleyball! I haven't ever since I got my own volleyball. Look how nice it is!” 

“You can look at it later, now back up a few meters so we can practice receives,” Shirabu orders, stepping backwards so they have a good distance between them. Once satisfied that they were far enough apart, he decides to toss the ball to Hinata to start off the receive. 

Hinata nearly jumps up, but remembers they’re supposed to be practicing receives, not spikes, and barely manages to send it back to Shirabu.

Shirabu lunges forward to catch the ball, a sloppy receive but not entirely his fault. Luckily Hinata receives it better this time. Shirabu has to back up a few paces and knows he can’t receive it with his arms, so he goes for another toss.

“Nice save!” a voice sounds. Hinata misses the receive because he stares at Shirabu in shock.

“Did you say that?” Hinata questions.

“Why would I say that about myself?” Shirabu replies. He knows it was a good save, but he wouldn’t say that out loud to boost his own ego. “I thought you did.”

Hinata shakes his head. Suddenly the ball floats in the air. “Come on, let’s go! Finally getting some exercise.” The ball floats closer to Shirabu, moving with attitude. “Do you know how stuffy it is inside a box, then a bag? Not cool!”

By the time the ball finishes, the whole gym is focused on the ball and Shirabu.

“Dude, do you like magic tricks?” Sasaya, one of the wing spikers, asks. “That’s a pretty cool trick.”

Shirabu laughs. “A-ha, yeah! Sure! My, uh, dad thought it would be a good ice breaker! Sorry to disrupt practice!” He bows deeply to Kaito and grabs the ball, racing over to his gym bag and stuffing the bag inside.

Kaito clearly tries to make Shirabu feel better by suggesting after practice he can show them some more tricks. “That trick is pretty neat- also freaky- but how about after practice?” he suggests gently. Shirabu nods his head so fast his neck hurts. He grabs a normal volleyball and gets back to work with Hinata.

Practice doesn't end soon enough. Kaito suggests going out to the local park, buying some snacks by the nearby convenience store and getting to know everyone better. Though Shirabu thinks it would be wise to know his teammates better as well as other kids in his year, he fakes an excuse about how his parents want him home for an early dinner and to hear about his first day.

“First day of school combined with a birthday is always a hurry back home for my parents,” Shirabu forces a laugh. A chorus of happy birthday’s echoes from his new teammates and with a quick thank you, he darts towards the club room to gather his backpack. Normally he changes back into his uniform after practice, but after that fiasco at practice, he rushes home. 

“You’re back from school!” Tendou chirps, using his pointer finger to direct an icing knife.

“You’re icing a cake without even touching it,” Shirabu deadpans. “I’m guessing what happened at practice really was magic.”

Ushijima pokes his head in the kitchen. “What happened at practice?”

Shirabu groans and unzips his volleyball. “Apparently both your gifts were magic. Apparently magic is a real thing!” He waves the volleyball around. “I tried receive practice with it and it floated back towards me, chatting away like a talking ball is normal!”

“It’s normal for me,” the ball replies.

“It’s so creepy talking to something that doesn't even have a face,” Shirabu shudders, tossing the ball to the side.

“Hey!” the ball complains. Oikawa pounces through the kitchen door. “If you’re not using this, I’ll have some fun.”

“Don’t break anything,” Tendou warns.

“Hey, it’s not my fault cats aren’t great at playing,” Oikawa defends. He licks his white paw and nudges the ball towards the living room.

“Yes, a magical volleyball,” Ushijima says, like the cat wanting to practice is completely normal. “I wish they invented those when I was your age.” He turns to Tendou. “We forgot to tell him it was magical, didn’t we?”

Tendou tilts his head, thinking back. “Yeah, we did.” He shrugs. “Sorry, honey!”

Shirabu throws his head back and groans. Yeah, luck never existed. Unless someone took all the turns and left none for him. “Really guys? Why didn’t you tell me about any of this sooner?”

“We told you that you were a witch,” Ushijima reminds. “That reminds me. The kids at the community center made you a card when I said it was your birthday.” He hands a piece of folded construction paper, all sorts of signatures in colored markers decorating the paper. Ushijima coaches kids in volleyball a few times a week and they were a good bunch of kids.

“That’s nice of them,” Shirabu says. “Like it would’ve been nice if you told me you weren’t pranking me this morning!”

“Would you have believed us?” Tendou challenges. Satisfied with the icing, he points the knife down and picks up the candles, fourteen small stick ones and two numbers, one and six, to make up a total of sixteen candles. “We told you multiple times this morning, and you thought we were crazy.”

“You sprung it up on me!” Shirabu claims as Ushijima helps Tendou methodically place the candles on top of Shirabu’s birthday cake.

“As a half mortal, we thought it was best to wait and tell you on your sixteenth birthday,” Tendou explains. “We could’ve told you at midnight but you needed your rest. Doubt you would’ve gone back to sleep if we woke you up and told you, anyway. Plus waking up a levitating witch is never a good idea.”

“I levitated?!” Shirabu squawks.

“Of course,” Ushijima says. “It’s like puberty for witches.”

“We don’t need to have this discussion anymore,” Shirabu decides. The puberty talk is bad enough, he doesn't want the witch equivalent. “Can you tell me why the hell Oikawa and Iwaizumi can talk, even though they’re animals? And why did Oikawa want to play with the ball?”

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi were witches,” Ushijima says. “And both played volleyball. Oikawa was on the national team with me. After retirement, he tried inventing new potions.”

“An earthquake occurred while he was in his workshop,” Tendou continued. “Potions broke and mixed together and before you know it, Oikawa was surrounded by all these evil potions.”

“How did they become evil simply if they were mixed together?”

“Some ingredients cannot be mixed together,” Ushijima says. “Oikawa slipped in all the potions and one side affect happened.”

“He turned into a cat?” Shirabu guesses.

“That happened because what occurred after he slipped in the potions,” Tendou corrects. He places a glass cake covering over the birthday treat while Ushijima gets out the plates. “He tried to take over the world. Becoming a cat is his punishment. The witch’s council also wanted Wakatoshi to be Oikawa’s protector because it would add to his punishment. They never got along well, or rather, Oikawa never got along well with Wakatoshi.”

“It’s not my fault he never went to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima says. He pays no heed to the loud screeching sound from the living room while Shirabu jumps out of shock. Tendou only laughs.

“What about Iwaizumi?”

“He tried to dissuade Oikawa, knowing the potions took control over his reason. Instead of turning him over to the witch’s council, he tried to save Oikawa himself and make sure he didn’t get harmed. Because of that, he’s considered a bystander and also punished. Since he wasn’t the main offender, he got to choose what animal he became and he chose a bearded dragon. He’s always loved lizards.” 

“So that’s what Oikawa said this morning,” Shirabu mumbles under his breath.

“He’s very bitter about it,” Tendou cheerfully says.

“Can we go back to me being half mortal?” 

“Your father and I are both half mortals too,” Tendou says. “Kenjirou dear, can you get the utensils?”

“My birth parents…” Shirabu slowly says, sliding off the stool. “Which was a witch? My ren* or my mother?” 

“We’re actually not sure,” Ushijima honestly says. Shirabu closes the drawer and sets utensils on each place mat, gazing at his father curiously, who continues. “The witch’s council refused to tell us. They said you will get all the information you want on your eighteenth birthday. Even we don’t know how you came into our custody. The only information they told us is that you weren’t in any danger in their custody, they weren’t abusive physically or emotionally.”

“So you gotta while to wait till you know why!” Tendou says, too cheerfully. Sometimes in serious situations, he forces a happy attitude to distract from the seriousness. 

“I’m a witch and apparently I can’t even contact my birth parents,” Shirabu says. He doesn't have a particularly desire to contact his birth parents, at least at the moment, but he would like the option. Seriously, a two year wait?

“Cheer up. We have your favorite for dinner and your favorite cake, vanilla with vanilla icing.” Ushijima gestures towards the nearly finished dinner, and the cake. “We would love to hear about how your first practice went. And how Harold acted in front of mortals.”

“Harold? Hold on- my new magical volleyball isn’t just a magical volleyball, but named Harold? The fact that it’s named is one thing, but it’s not even a Japanese name?”

Ushijima shrugs. “Magical sports equipment tends to pick out foreign names.”

“Oh, so this isn’t even unusual for you. How nice.” Shirabu rubs his eyes deeply with the ends of his palms. “If this is a dream, may I  _ please  _ wake up now?”

“I’ll be happy to pinch you,” Tendou snickers. “Gather Iwaizumi and Oikawa for dinner, they’ll want to hear all about your first day and volleyball practice too.”

“Of course, we can’t forget the lizard and cat in our discussion,” Shirabu retorts, pushing the kitchen door and entering the living room.

“Come on, Harold! Don’t be such a-”

“Watch your language around the young one,” Iwaizumi chides, hitting Oikawa with his tail.

“I’m sixteen,” Shirabu reminds them.

“That means you’re still young,” Iwaizumi says. “I can’t control what you hear or read, but I can make sure Shittykawa censors himself."

Shirabu snorts. “Shittykawa, I like it.”

“I have plenty more where that came from,” Iwaizumi quirks. “Especially from growing up with him.”

Oikawa pouts. With his white fur speckled with brown spots, and a section of fur on his head making it look like he has swoopy hair, he’s a pretty cute cat. But he’s much less cute when he can speak. Who know a cat could be so annoying just talking? “Iwa-chan, don’t be so mean and help me!”

“What’s the problem?” Shirabu asks, sitting down on the floor beside Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Harold refuses to let me practice with him!” Oikawa laments.

“You’re a cat!” Harold replies. Shirabu ignores how creepy it is that a faceless object is talking back.

“You’re discriminating against me!”

“How can you play if you’re a cat?!”

Iwaizumi grumbles. “Let it go, Oikawa. Dinner time. Besides, it’s Kenjirou’s gift and you should ask him before using it.”

Oikawa turns to Shirabu, eyes wide with hope and flattery. “Kenjirou-chan! Can I play with your volleyball?”

“Don’t ever call me Kenjirou-chan again and you have a deal,” Shirabu says, not bothering to think of how a cat would play volleyball, if it were possible.

“Okay, Shira-chan!” Oikawa grins, racing back to the kitchen before Shirabu can protest the new nickname.

Shirabu rolls his eyes. “You were cuter when you couldn’t speak!”

Iwaizumi snickers. “Ain’t that the truth.” He looks up to Shirabu, who bends down and picks up the lizard.

“You’re cool either way,” Shirabu decides. “At least now I can ask you about your fascination with Godzilla.”

“Come on, the dinner will get cold!” Tendou calls. “Oikawa is already eyeing the cake.”

“Can he even have cake?” Shirabu inquires as he and Iwaizumi make their way to the table.

“Witch familiars can have a different diet than normal animals,” Ushijma says. “But keep Oikawa away from the milk bread. He eats too much.”

“And is a hog,” Iwaizumi adds.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries, settling on a small chair between Ushijima and Tendou. 

“Oikawa, you said you were on the national team with my dad,” Shirabu begins, tucking a napkin across his lap.

“That’s right,” Oikawa answers. “I was a setter, like you.”

“Really? You were my dad’s setter?”

“And I was his ace,” Ushijima says. “Though he always liked to point out how I wasn’t his real ace.”

“What do you mean?”

“He means he considers me as his real ace,” Iwaizumi explains. Shirabu never realized how sassy a lizard could look, but Iwaizumi proves him wrong. “Because I was the ace on all our teams from elementary school to high school.”

“Then he went to a different university and get this, didn’t even bother to continue playing!” Oikawa licks his paw. “The nerve!”

“I didn’t plan to go pro,” Iwaizumi says. “Oikawa did, and obviously succeeded.”

Ushijima gets up from the table and returns after fetching a scrapbook. “Remember these old photos I’d show you? I hid one so you wouldn’t question why this man looked like Oikawa.” He dips his hand under one photo slip and reveals a photo of Ushijima and what appears to be the human version of Oikawa, both genuinely smiling.

“I may never have beaten Ushiwaka on the court, but at least I won with him before,” Oikawa says. “And that’s the nicest thing you’ll get me to say about him!”

“Never beaten him?”

“Wakatoshi and Oikawa were rival teams for middle and high school,” Tendou clarifies. “I joined Wakatoshi at Shiratorizawa when I started high school. Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to Seijoh, or Aoba Johsai. They never beat us~”

“Shut your mouth!”

Tendou stuffs a handful of edamame beans in Oikawa’s mouth. “Or I could shut yours.”

Iwaizumi cackles.

“And I’m hearing this for the first time now because-?”

“Because telling you about this totally wouldn’t be weird,” Tendou says with a sarcastic tone and expression to match. “‘Yeah, we named our lizard and cat after high school rivals and one of Wakatoshi’s teammates. Nothing weird about that!’” 

“Point taken,” Shirabu begrudgingly admits. “Since we’re on the subject, let me tell you how Harold disrupted practice.” He dives into a tale about how he faked being a magician to distract the team, and after Tendou stopped laughing, reported that (for now, at least) Shirabu is the current starting setter.

“I am not surprised, but still proud,” Ushijima says. Shirabu grins. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Now time for cake! Our precious little high school boy! Soon he’ll be leaving the nest~” Tendou pinches Shirabu’s cheeks and the teen swats his hands away.

“We have three years,” Ushijima says. “I do not think we need to worry about that just yet.”

Tendou pecks Ushijima’s cheek, and Shirabu makes a retching sound. He knows PDA between his dads means they’re still happily in love and all that, but that doesn't mean he likes to see it.

After singing ‘happy birthday’ and cutting the cake, Shirabu heads upstairs to finish his homework. He keeps the door cracked and as per usual, Oikawa and Iwaizumi wiggle their way inside.

“You okay?” Iwaizumi says, settling near Shirabu’s desk. He bends down to pick him up and place him on his normal cushion. Oikawa jumps on Shirabu’s bed, stretching out lazily.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Too much homework for the first day back,” Shirabu complains.

“I meant about all the news.” Iwaizumi curls up in a small ball. “A lot to process. My parents said I couldn’t tell Oikawa and it wasn’t until near his birthday that my parents told me he was a witch too. Like they couldn’t have told me that sooner so I wouldn’t have to worry?” Iwaizumi shakes his head and curls up tighter.

Shirabu smiles slightly and pets Iwaizumi. “Wish my birthday wasn’t on the first day back. Having a free day to process everything and try out stuff would’ve been nice.”

“Alas, the life of a witch is never easy,” Oikawa drawls dramatically.

“Shut up Trashykawa, this isn’t about you,” Iwaizumi shoots back, not bothering to lift his head as he sends a glare to his childhood friend.

Shirabu deems Oikawa tired as the cat doesn't bother to make a remark in response. The two pets keep him company as he finishes his homework. Once done, he decides to turn in early for the night. He takes a quick shower, changes into his pajamas, and slides into bed.

“You’ll need to preserve your time wisely,” Iwaizumi says, settled in his area under his heating lamp. “Not only must you keep up with your mortal studies and volleyball, but you’ll need to study for your witch’s license. Most kids start preparing when they’re seventeen, but you may want to begin early.”

“I heard Ushiwaka telling Ten-chan that they could go ahead and get your Quizmaster assignment,” Oikawa adds, pointedly leaving his cat bed to snuggle with Shirabu. Even though Oikawa is annoying, he still likes to snuggle with the cat. But Shirabu will deny that if asked.

He doesn't recall asking so many questions in one day prior to this day. “What’s a Quizmaster?”

“They quiz you on everything you need to know in order to obtain your witch’s license,” Iwaizumi clarifies. “You don’t have one final exam, but plenty of smaller tests in addition to an exam.”

“Great, so it’s even more,” Shirabu sighs, scratching Oikawa’s neck.

“If you sigh so much, you’ll get wrinkles,” Oikawa pipes up with a faux innocent tilt of his head.

“That’s frowning, you dumb cat.” Nevertheless, Shirabu cuddles closer to the cat. Only out of habit, of course.

“You frown when you sigh!”

“Just because I’m not smiling when I sigh doesn't mean I’m frowning,” Shirabu argues.

“This is going to be a long night,” Iwaizumu mutters.


	2. Enter the Love Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice one!” Tora cheers, raising his hand to high-five Shirabu. Shirabu returns it, smiling. “You know what you’re doing.”
> 
> “Shirabu-san!” Hinata calls out and Shirabu doesn’t pay him any attention because “Yes, Hinata, your turn is soon-”
> 
> “ACK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Shirabu didn’t expect to be a witch, also meaning he didn’t expect to wake up the next morning levitating from his bed.

“FUCK,” he screeches after realization hits, and falls hard against the bed.

“Must you be so loud?” Oikawa complains, peeking out from under Shirabu’s covers.

“I levitated, cut me some slack!” Shirabu gives him the bird for good measure.

“Your dads already explained it’s part of witch puberty,” Oikawa says. “What’s to be surprised about?”

“I thought I wouldn’t wake up during levitation,” Shirabu says, yacking the covers from Oikawa. “Get up and let me make my bed.”

“Were you always so rude?” Oikawa wonders, stretching in a very cat-like fashion and trotting into the hallway.

“Were you always so catty?” Shirabu smirks. “See what I did there?”

“I hope you choke on your toast,” Oikawa snarks over his shoulder.

Shirabu rolls his eyes. He gets ready for practice, reviewing his vocab terms for the quiz today as he eats his breakfast. He manages to slip out the door without too much trouble from his parents.

“Make sure you don’t bring Harold again!” Tendou jokes, laughing too loud at his own joke.

“I still blame you,” Shirabu calls as the door shuts. “Still can’t believe they’re making me walk to school when I can use magic to literally pop there. I’d get so much more sleep that way…”

A mile away from school, he minds his own business until he gets run over by a cyclist.

“What the fuck?” Shirabu yells, almost falling over. He blinks when he sees what caused the near accident. “Hinata?”

Hinata sits up, hair a mess and mouth running as fast as his bike did. “Shirabu-san, I’m so sorry! I went over a big bump and I was like ‘it doesn’t look like that big a bump!’ and then I went over it and ‘GWAH’ it was really big! So I tried to slow down but then I ran into you, and I’ve never run into anyone before! I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?!” By this point, Hinata bows furiously.

“It’s fine,” Shirabu says. “You don’t have to keep bowing. And you didn’t hit me, by a hair.”

“I’m so sorry!!”

“Hinata, it’s fine, stop bowing!” Shirabu kneels down to examine the bike. “Maybe a scratch or so, but your bike looks fine.”

Hinata bends down and picks up his bike. “I guess I should walk the rest of the way. Can I join you?”

Shirabu shrugs, dipping his hands in pockets. “Fine by me.”

Hinata seems to have bounced back, as they walk down the road. The school is visible, barely more than a speck. “I’m really excited for practice, you know? I even heard there’s a new member who wasn’t there yesterday! We’ll get to meet him too.”

Shirabu vaguely remembers captain mentioning someone wasn’t at school yesterday. “What position?”

“I think wing spiker!” Hinata sighs. “That’s what I want to be. I wanna be the ace!”

Shirabu makes a wise decision and doesn’t comment on his height. While he’s taller than Hinata, he too is sensitive about his height and hates remarks about it. “Really?”

“Yeah! Like the Little Giant!” Hinata punches the air. “I’ll be the new Little Giant. You know him?”

“I’ve heard about him,” Shirabu replies, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

“I’m going to be him! I’m even shorter than him, but that will make me more memorable!” Hinata sighs, tucking his hands in his jacket pocket. “People underestimate me, but I’ll make them regret it.” He takes one hand out and clenches it in the air, making a fist. “I will!”

Shirabu blinks. Practice will sure be interesting with Hinata on the team.

“Especially with a setter on my side!” Hinata continues, turning to Shirabu, a big smile on his face. “I’m really grateful you’re here. Your sets are cool! Like, blam!”

Shirabu totally doesn’t smile at that. “Oh, um, thank you.” He’s never met someone like Hinata before. He truly wears his heart on his sleeve. “I want to be the best setter I can be and make my ace shine.”

“And I’ll be your ace sometime!” Hinata promises, as the school fully comes into view. “I’m going to be the school’s ace and wow everyone!”

“I think you need to practice your receives first,” Shirabu says. Hinata doesn’t hear, too busy thinking about being the ace.

They’re the first underclassmen to arrive, which he appreciates. Always good to show senpai you’re ready and prepared.

“Kaito-senpai!” Hinata bounces over to the captain, who is rolling out one of the volleyball carts. “What position is that new kid again? The one that’s joining today? Isn’t he a wing spiker?”

“He is a wing spiker,” Kaito confirms. “Maybe he’ll be our new ace, our last one graduated. We lost a lot of players, so it’s up your first years to help us!”

Hinata straightens. “I won’t let you down! Or um, we won’t! I speak for all of the first years!”

Shirabu holds back a snort. “Hinata-kun, help me with the net.”

“Yes, Shirabu-san!” Hinata dashes back to Shirabu and grabs one side of the net. “We’ll be great! And kick all the other school’s butts, and go to Nationals!” he continues.

“Okay, but we can’t do that if our net isn’t up,” Shirabu reminds.

“Right!”

As they along with the captain and vice captain Watanabe set up, other teammates trickle in. Sasaya and Nametsu are next, the former helping the latter with the boxes of jerseys and sweatsuits.

“Washed them yesterday,” Nametsu tells her older cousin as she and Sasaya set down the boxes near the door.

“Thanks, Mai-chan.” Kaito tries to ruffle her hair, but Nametsu dodges him. “Hey, this ponytail took time! Thank you again, Sasaya-kun.”

He gives a thumbs up in response.

Taichi arrives next, right as Shirabu and Hinata finish putting up the net. Taichi, deadpan as always, greets them with a wordless peace sign.

“Hey Taichi,” Shirabu says. “What did you think of the cooking assignment?” The teacher told them to look up recipes that they’d want to create in class.

“It was okay,” Taichi says. “I want to make sukiyaki, but that probably would be too long for a class. I ended up finding some bread recipe.”

“My cat- um, catty uncle-” Shirabu catches himself thankfully. “Kept telling me to pick milk bread. I picked it just to shut him up.”

Taichi lets out a small laugh. “That’s a mood.” He goes off to get ready for practice. Shirabu is glad he wore his practice clothes and all he has to do is apply finger tape.

“Shirabu-san!” Hinata jumps on Shirabu’s back, making him nearly fall over. “Can I get a toss?”

“Coach will be here any minute,” Shirabu points out. “He’ll probably want to talk to us since he wasn’t here yesterday.”

“Oh right! You’re so smart.” Hinata can’t keep still. “I wonder what he’s like.”

“A volleyball fanatic,” Kaito says. “He played nationally for a good few years. Honestly, he doesn’t even need to coach, got enough money to retire early. But he says he likes teaching kids, so that’s why he took the job.”

“A national player?!” Hinata yelps. “I didn’t know that!”

Shirabu didn’t either, but he doesn’t want to admit he doesn’t know something.

Watanabe nods. “He also is ruthless and full of energy. Practices are very tough but great with him around. He should be here any minute.”

The doors slam open. “Where’s my team?!” a man calls out.

“Coach Noya!” Kaito jogs to him. “It’s still a few minutes till practice begins, but we have some of our first years here.” Kaito gestures for the first years to join them. “We followed your advice and paired them to positions that Watanabe and I thought suited them best. Shirabu is our only setter, Hinata and Taichi are middle blockers, and Yamamoto wasn’t at school yesterday for a family emergency, but he’ll be a wing spiker. And you already know my cousin, Namestu Mai, who’ll be our manager.”

Kaito turns to the first years. “This is Coach Nishinoya Yuu.”

Hinata stares with wide eyes at Coach Noya. “You were a national player?! What position? Libero?”

“Is that because I’m short?”

Hinata freezes. “No!”

“Why did you assume that was the position then?” Coach Noya stands with his hands on his hips.

“I’M SO SORRY!” Hinata bows furiously.

Kaito rubs his forehead. “Coach, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything.”

“Alright,” Coach Noya begrudges. “Kid, you don’t have to keep bowing!”

Hinata straightens up. “Right! Sorry!”

Shirabu sighs. This will be a long practice.

After talking for a few minutes with Coach Noya, (luckily he and Hinata got off on a better foot afterwards), the first years were sent off to practice spiking. Komi settles on the other side of the net, waiting for the spikes.

As Shirabu heads to the volleyball cart, he hears a boisterous voice apologizing for his absence the previous day. He almost turns around to pair a face to the voice, but Hinata tugs on his shirt. “Shirabu-san! Toss to me first!”

“Only if you’re in line first,” Shirabu answers. He gestures to Taichi and another first year, tall with silver hair, Lev. “They’re ahead of you.”

Hinata pouts. “Dammit.”

“You know,” Shirabu says, recalling a conversation between their vice captain and Lev yesterday. “I think Lev wants to be the ace.”

“What?!” Hinata squawks. “That can’t happen!”

“Better tell him,” Shirabu encourages.

“I will!” Hinata runs over to the line, already declaring Lev won’t be the ace as long as he’s there. Shirabu holds back a smirk. Some competition on the team surely won’t hurt. Taichi seems to have picked up on this, because he shakes his head rather amusedly.  

Shirabu sets the ball for the three, with the second and third years following, asking what kind of tosses each player likes. Right before the line starts again, he spots him.

Partially shaved head, piercing eyes, and a troublemaker aura surrounding him.

Shirabu holds his breath.

“You can call me Tora,” the guy says after noticing Shirabu’s stares. “Wing spiker.”

“Shirabu,” he manages. “Setter. I’m sure you noticed that.”

Tora barks out a laugh. “Yeah. I like your tosses. They’re crisp. That reminds me of chips, I should get some…”

Shirabu inquires about his preferred toss and Tora replies that he like high tosses. That’s Shirabu’s favorite kind of toss to give. He then wonders why he drew that distinction. Probably because it’s early, and he’s still not completely in the zone. Not like he finds it funny because Tora is cute.

Wait, what?

Shirabu finally tosses the damn ball, setting it right into Tora’s palm. Everyone else’s set wasn’t completely perfect, needing some adjusting, but not bad after only one previous practice.

But with Tora… it seemed perfect instantly. Not only is it a good set, it’s a good spike, with Komi diving to retrieve it but not getting there in time. And Komi is quite good as a libero, too, having won a middle school award last year. This tidbit fuels Shirabu’s flame even further.

“Nice one!” Tora cheers, raising his hand to high-five Shirabu. Shirabu returns it, smiling. “You know what you’re doing.”

“Shirabu-san!” Hinata calls out and Shirabu doesn’t pay him any attention because “Yes, Hinata, your turn is soon-”

“ACK!” Shirabu not-so-gracefully falls back, already feeling a bruise well on his face.

Apparently not hitting Shirabu with isn’t enough for Hinata, he had to throw a ball too.

“I’m sorry! I tossed it too hard and too high. I thought the cart was empty and wanted to give you another volleyball to set!” He bows. “I’m so sorry!”

Tora kneels beside Shirabu. “You okay?” he asks, grabbing Shirabu’s chin and tilting his other cheek to the side to see the bruised one better. Shirabu is glad he can blame the redness on the ball instead of being so close to Tora. Why does he feel so weird around him, anyway?

Lev bursts out laughing and Hinata’s ears turn red. “Shut up, lamppost!”

“Lamppost?” Lev laughs even harder. “I like it, tiny tangerine!”

Hinata growls and is about to charge Lev if Kaito didn’t barge between them. “Guys, guys, save the rough-housing for later! We’re at practice.” He turns to Shirabu. “I want you to see the nurse, okay?”

“Senpai, I feel fine,”Shirabu insists.

Kaito’s face turns stern. “Then the visit won’t be long, will it?” He glances up and gestures at Taichi. “Will you go with him, Taichi?” Kaito says and despite the questioning tone, it’s clear it’s not an inquiry but rather an order.

Taichi nods and offers a hand to Shirabu to help him off the floor.

The pair is quiet on the way to the nurse’s, which Shirabu is grateful for. Having a thumping cheek doesn’t typically put one in the mood to talk. The nurse gives Shirabu an ice pack and tells him to be more careful before sending them on their merry way.

Taichi never beats around the bush and puts it simply. “You have a crush on him.”

“What?” Shirabu turns to him, placing the ice bag on his injured cheek. “What are you talking about?”

“You keep staring at Tora, got distracted by him.” Taichi gestures to Shirabu’s face. “Got injured.”

“You sound so uncaring.” Taichi shrugs, unbothered.

“Hinata threw the ball too hard and too high,” Shirabu insists. They turn the corner, almost at the gym doors.

“You could’ve caught it if you looked at Hinata when he called you,” Taichi says.

“He should’ve waited for me to turn around before tossing it,” Shirabu replies. “And he wouldn’t have hit my face. I’m sure I’ll have a lovely purple bruise.”

“Who knows if you would’ve heard him and turned around in time judging by the way you kept staring at Tora,” Taichi pipes.

“Shut up,” Shirabu mutters.

Taichi shrugs again, pushing open the doors. “Injured first,” he says with a deadpan tone, small smirk on his face.

Shirabu holds back his tongue as they return to practice.

~~

For better or for worst, Shirabu doesn’t have any classes with Tora. The only time he can see Tora outside of practice is break, they don’t even have the same lunch breaks. Better for Shirabu’s grades, really.

That is, if he had a crush on him. Which he doesn’t. Of _course_ he doesn’t. How absurd. They only just met, too! Shirabu wouldn’t fall for someone so easily.

Shirabu isn’t sure if it’s a good thing that the cooking teacher loved the milk bread idea. If they do it and Shirabu can successfully make it, Oikawa will make sure to make him cook it frequently. He’s certain Tendou would join Oikawa in requesting too.

Maybe he’ll keep that his little secret, when they make it.

Afternoon practice goes by without much of a hitch.

Except for when Tora changes, taking off his shirt and Shirabu catches sight.

And hits himself in the face with his locker door. That was fun.

“I’m fine,” Shirabu insists before anyone starts smothering him. “I’m not injured.” Except his pride, so really, not much.

Taichi snickers at him and not even the sly snickering, but rather the kind that makes the laugher want to know that they’re laughing.

“Shirabu-kun, you’re really klutzy!” Lev helpfully remarks.

He glares at the tall middle blocker. “Thank you for your input.”

Taichi snickers louder. “Always happy to help. Sometimes.”

“Oi, don’t be so rude,” Tora says, though he’s holding back a laugh himself. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Positive,” Shirabu mutters, already zipping up his jacket. He’ll just shower at home.

Ducking out before he hurts his face yet again, or deals with anyone’s obnoxious snickering or others’ teasing remarks, he heads home.

“I really need to work on persuading Dad and Dad to let me teleport to school,” Shirabu murmurs as he unlocks the home, kicking off his shoes. “I’m home!”

“Sweetie, come in!” Tendou chirps from the kitchen. “Your father and I have a guest we want you to meet.”

Regretting he didn’t shower at school, he hopes he doesn’t smell too bad and trucks over to the kitchen. “Yes?”

Standing there is a man in a forest emerald cloak with golden thread, a big witch’s hat on top his head, and a beautiful wooden cane with a large opal gem on top. The man himself isn’t too tall, around Shirabu’s height, with mostly silver hair and piercing eyes.

Ushijima sits at the breakfast bar, drinking one of his daily smoothies. From the color, his favorite one, strawberry-banana. “Kenjirou, we’d like you to meet your Quizmaster.”

“Quizmaster?” Shirabu repeats.

Oikawa sprints inside the kitchen. “These foxes are awful guests!” he shrieks. A golden fox follows him, who in turn is followed by a silver one.

“Don’t be so catty,” the golden one cackles.

“Bad joke,” the silver one says.

“Oh, shut up Osamu!”

“You first, dipshit.”

“Language,” the Quizmaster orders. “You’re guests in this house. I can send you back home whenever I please.”

“But you love us,” the golden fox replies.

“Somehow.” The Quizmaster stares at them until both foxes sighs.

“Sorry,” they apologize, mumbling. The Quizmaster is satisfied for the time being and faces Shirabu again.

“These are my familiars, Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu.” The Quizmaster gestures at each fox as he says their names. “They’re twin brothers.”

“Can they switch into human form?” Shirabu asks, wondering if their situation is like Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s own.

He gets his answer with a loud poof and two teenagers are in the place of where the foxes previously stood. They both wear jeans and the same shirt, each top the color of their fur.

“Hello,” the former golden fox, Atsumu, cheekily greets. “You don’t look too bad, you know.” He has the audacity to wink.

“I’m flattered,” Shirabu dryly says, very apparent in showing his unimpressed self. Tendou cackles.

“Stop flirting, you’re embarrassin’ yourself,” Osamu insists, crossing his arms with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, fuck you!”

“Language,” the Quizmaster says again, stern voice matching the look in his eyes. “I will send you back the next time you do that here.”

The former foxes finally shut up.

“At least Shirabu still has taste,” Oikawa remarks to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi responds by swatting Oikawa with his tail.

“Teenagers,” Kita mutters to Ushijima and Tendou, the former humming in agreement and the latter laughing louder.

“Hey!” all three boys protest.

Ushijima ignores them. “Can I get any of you something to drink?” he offers.

“Any soda?” Osamu asks while Atsumu nudges Shirabu, winking again. “Your number?”

Osamu boos loudly. “You suck.” Shirabu decides he likes Osamu.

“Oh, shut up!” Atsumu complains.

Tendou zaps soda for Osamu and a smoothie for Ushijima.

“Thanks,” Osamu says right before Atsumu steals the bottle. “That’s what you deserve,” Atsumu smirks. Osamu opens his mouth to retort.

“Children,” the Quizmaster interrupts. “Behave properly.” Osamu sulks.

The Quizmaster turns towards Shirabu right as Osamu flicks Atsumu on the forehead. “I’m Kita Shinsuke, your Quizmaster. You may call me Kita.” He takes off his hat and swipes off nonexistent dirt off the rim, placing it on the counter. “Normally witches are not assigned Quizmasters until they’re seventeen, but we make exceptions if the parents feel strongly about it.”

“Hi,” Tendou says, waving his fingers, grinning.

“However,” Kita continue, pacing the kitchen floor. “That also means your deadline to complete the tests for your witch’s license permit as well as your witch’s license is far earlier than it is for most witches. You will have a year to get your permit, and half a year after your permit to receive your official witch’s license.”

“What kind of tests?” Shirabu inquires, pulling out a chair from under the kitchen counter. The twin familiars sit on either side of him. Shirabu sighs.

“All sorts of tests to test your skills as a witch,” Kita answers. He points at Atsumu’s mouth and the familiar coughs, spitting out a hand-shaped book.

“Kita-san, what the hel- heck?” Atsumu complains, catching himself in time. He hands the book to Shirabu, who takes it with a wrinkle of his forehead. “Geez, thanks. I always love spit on my books.” Osamu snickers loudly.

Kita is unbothered by either reaction. “That is your handbook. Witches love puns. Everything you need to know for all your tests is in your handbook. Study well and you will pass.”

“You’ll pass for sure with a great Quizmaster like Kita-san!” Atsumu says, taking a swing of Osamu’s soda. “He’s great.”

“Is he also your Quizmaster?” Shirabu asks.

“Nah, familiars have our own system,” Osamu answers, taking back his soda. “We learn from an earlier age in order to get our own licenses. For our last test, it was timed and I beat Atsumu by a minute.”

“I’m older,” Atsumu argues. Osamu gives him a bored look. “You couldn’t control that but I could control my score and time. Funny how that works.”

Shirabu speaks up before the brothers bicker again. “Do all Quizmasters have familiars?” he continues, lacing his fingers and resting his hands on top of his handbook.

“Nope~” Atsumu says, popping the ‘p.’ “Kita-san just loves us too much to turn us away!”

Kita is one again unimpressed. “I suppose.”

“Kita-saaaan!”

“When will Kenjirou’s lessons start?” Ushijima checks.

“We can begin tomorrow,” Kita replies. “I’m afraid we can’t begin today. We must be going. I need to make sure these two troublemakers finish their homework.”

“Aww,” the twins groan.

“Goodbye,” Kita says as if he didn’t hear anything. “Shirabu, I look forward to teaching you.” With a point, all three visitors disappear.

“I have a tutor for my witch’s license?” Shirabu confirms.

“A Quizmaster,” Tendou nods. “Kita is one of the very best Quizmasters. Luckily we pulled some strings and were able to get him.”

“And his two familiars,” Ushijima says, brief amusement flashing across his face. “I say that blond one fancied you.”

Shirabu’s face burns. “Dad!”

“He’s right,” Tendou sing-songs. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you getting red.”

Shirabu immediately grabs his schoolbag. “I’m going to do homework before dinner. I’d rather take Oikawa’s annoying pestering over this.”

“Rude!” Tendou cries. Shirabu ignores this and trudges along the stairs. He’s not surprised to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa laying on his bed.

“How did the milk bread go?” Oikawa immediately asks, swishing his tail back and forth.

Shirabu rolls his eyes. “We may make it, you milk bread fiend.”

“Yes! You better be good at it!”

“Why not ask Dad or Dad to zap you milk bread if you’re so eager to have some?” Shirabu sits down at his desk, unpacking his books. He’ll take a shower after homework, before dinner. That’s his favorite time to shower, anyway.

“And let my pride suffer?” Oikawa scoffs. “I hate asking them for things already. If there’s a way to avoid it, of course I’ll take it! Besides, homemade milk bread is always better than zapped milk bread.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Iwaizumi says, climbing up the little ladder on the side of the desk Shirabu installed. “Oikawa always whines about something. You’ll miss the days when you didn’t know he could speak.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries, playing with one of his tiny volleyball toys. Iwaizumi doesn’t even blink. “It was refreshing,” he continues. “Not hearing his bullshit all the time.”

Oikawa pouts. “You’d miss me if I wasn’t here!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Iwaizumi settles on Shirabu’s algebra textbook. “We heard Kita Shinsuke stopped by. He’s your Quizmaster?”

“Yeah. Apparently he’s one of the best.” Shirabu lets out a tiny smile at that. He appreciates his parents trying to do the best for him.

“He’s also not lenient, so you better study hard,” Iwaizumi warns. “That might be a challenge, studying for your witch’s license on top of schoolwork, volleyball, and social life.”

“What social life?” Oikawa sasses. Shirabu throws one of his pens at the cat, who screeches and darts off the bed.

“This will be a busy year,” Shirabu mutters. “May as well start studying.”

**Author's Note:**

> *ren= non-binary parent  
> Shirabu had a birth mother and ren


End file.
